Tu peux m'appeler Dieu si tu veux
by Yayoiinlove
Summary: Georgina Wright, descendante de l'inventeur du Vif d'or. Génie méconnue d'après elle, elle entre pour sa 6ème année à Poudlard, année qui s'annonce plein de belles promesses. Une fuite de l'infirmerie, une rencontre avec Rogue et un sauvetage de Sirius Black et voilà qu'elle devient son esclave pour une durée indéterminée! Quand elle dit qu'elle est maudite, elle ne ment pas !
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : _**Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, il faut que j'aille voir JKR pour la convaincre de me le vendre. Cependant il peut y avoir de nombreuses références à certains livres, BD, manga, films…. Seuls les personnages n'existant pas m'appartiennent et encore ils appartiennent plus à ma folie que moi, la vilaine elle ne veut pas me les offrir complètement 8D

\\! ATTENTION GROS DELIRE !/

Cette fiction aura deux nouveaux chapitres par moi car elle n'est pas ma priorité, je ne l'ai créé que pour m'amuser, je préfère m'avancer sur mon cross-over. Sinon j'ai de nombreuses fautes, je m'en excuse sincèrement. Si vous voulez me corriger ça me gêne point.

**_Titre :_** Tu peux m'appeler Dieu si tu veux.

**_Résumé :_** Georgina Wright, descendante de l'inventeur du Vif d'or. Génie méconnue d'après elle, elle entre pour sa 6ème année à Poudlard, année qui s'annonce plein de belles promesses entre les maraudeurs, Rogue, Dumby et ses nouvelles lubies.

**_Prologue: _**

Plop !

Une bulle explose de nouveau sous mes yeux, on doit s'approcher de la soixantaine maintenant. Je me penche un plus pour observer la potion. Pas que je sois aveugle ! Hein ! En fait si je suis myope comme une taupe mais j'ai mes supers lunettes pour compenser !

Sauf qu'elles sont cassées.

Les pauvres.

Vous vous dites surement, mais elle est une sorcière pourquoi elle ne les répare pas ? Eh bien j'ai une très bonne raison ! Non ce n'est pas parce que je suis nulle en magie. Je suis un génie moi, monsieur ! UN GENIE !

C'est juste que je suis maladroite. Très maladroite. Peut-être un peu trop. Ou alors j'ai été maudite pendant l'enfance pour que personne ne soit jaloux de la perfection que je suis. A vrai dire je penche vraiment pour cette théorie. Donc je disais que j'étais maladroite et donc je ne pouvais réparer mes lunettes ? Eh bien oui c'est la bonne raison car je ne vais pas réparer mes lunettes pour les recasser juste après c'est stupide.

Plop !

Les bulles redemandent mon attention, que voulez-vous je suis très populaire, tout le monde veut que je pose mon superbe regard sur lui, mêmes les bulles !

Je me penche un peu plus, plissant les yeux. La potion est verte ? Je relève la tête et tente de fixer celle de l'élève à côté de moi, pourquoi en a-t-il une bordeaux l'imbécile ? Je le fixe à la recherche d'une réponse, me grattant le menton par la même occasion pour me donner un genre. Je me demande comment les gens me voient de l'extérieur.

…

Ils sont sûrement éblouis.

Plop !

De plus en plus de bulles tirant la couleur « morve de troll adulte des montagnes » tentent de se frayer un chemin hors du chaudron. Je peux comprendre qu'elles veulent déserter, moi aussi je ferai tout pour sortir d'un liquide bouillonnant. Sauf si c'est un bain bouillonnant, est ce qu'est la salle de bain des préfets en a un ? Ça serait injuste pour les autres élèves. Quoi que vu le goût de Dumby il doit sentir la rose.

J'ai horreur des roses.

C'est joli de loin, c'est même romantique ! Mais hop dès que t'en prend une en main, elles te piquent ! En plus les roses sentent trop fortes, ça me donne une migraine pas possible ! Si elles symbolisent l'amour je peux comprendre qu'un couple sur deux finit par divorcer. De toute façon le mariage c'est nul. Les hommes deviennent macho parce que nous sommes désormais leurs femmes nous devons obéir sans discuter et rester les jambes ouvertes pour les accueillir en nous occupant de leurs marmots braillards pendant qu'ils iront copuler comme des lapins avec des jeunes minettes ne pensant qu'au fric.

Oui je suis très romantique et oui je crois en l'amour.

Au début, de très loin et avant que les personnes ne se l'avouent. L'amour c'est ce qui nous donne envie d'être avec quelqu'un. De le posséder et enfin quand on a tout de lui, on ne pense plus qu'à une chose : comment s'en débarrasser et on passe à autre chose.

Plop.

Les bulles semblent s'accumuler pour démarrer une révolution. Je devrai peut être m'éloigner, ça siffle étrangement et une fumée nauséabonde commence à sortir. Slughorn arrive en claudiquant. C'est un bon professeur, je suis sûre qu'il sera se débrouillé si un être étrange et fou sort de mon chaudron. Chaudron qui devient de plus en plus suspect, il commence à tressauter sur le feu. Je fixe d'un œil morne, réfléchissant aux différentes solutions qui s'offrent à moi :

-fuir en hurlant que ça va exploser. Simple, banal et terriblement ennuyeux, un truc de première année.

-Crier comme une folle et renverser mon chaudron au visage du premier venu… Ça me tente bien de le faire. Je pourrai peut-être viser le petit Rogue et ça le rendra beau, aussi magnifique qu'un prince charmant et grâce à moi il deviendrait populaire auprès des femmes et il me vénérait pour l'éternité pour lui avoir rendu ce service ! Mais malheureusement Rogue n'est pas là. Il a fait une malheureuse rencontre avec les maraudeurs. Je le plains. Ils peuvent être très taquins.

-Me cacher sous la table en attendant l'explosion finale et avec un peu de chance j'assisterai à un super spectacle ! Je regarde le sol. Lui aussi est suspect. En plus il fume là où les gouttes de ma potion sont tombées. C'est donc un mauvais choix, manquerait que mon voisin renverse la potion en fuyant !

-Attendre et voir ce qui se passe. Stupide, qui voudrait recevoir une potion en pleine tête sans rien gagner en retour ? Pas que ma potion allait forcément exploser, croyez pas que je sois nulle. Je voulais juste expérimenter quelques petites choses.

-Se cacher derrière notre bon Slugy, c'est qu'il a un bon embonpoint ça devrait être facile de rien recevoir en restant derrière lui. Je reste à méditer ce dernier choix alors que le dit Slugy atteint enfin mon œuvre. Il est assez pâle, de la sueur semble couler le long de son visage. Il n'est pas malade quand même ! Pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Manquerait plus qu'il me claque entre les doigts !

Alors que j'allais opter pour la dernière solution, le sifflement se fait plus fort et mon chaudron commence à trembler dangereusement. Enfin plus qu'il y a un cinq minutes ! Dans un ultime réflexe de survie croisé à un acte d'héroïsme je me jette sur le directeur de la maison serpentard, le serrant contre mon cœur.

Qu'on ne dise pas que Georgina Wright n'est pas généreuse !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : _**Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, il faut que j'aille voir JKR pour la convaincre de me le vendre. Cependant il peut y avoir de nombreuses références à certains livres, BD, manga, films…. Seuls les personnages n'existant pas m'appartiennent et encore ils appartiennent plus à ma folie que moi, la vilaine elle ne veut pas me les offrir complètement 8D

\\! ATTENTION GROS DELIRE !/

**_Titre :_** Tu peux m'appeler Dieu si tu veux.

**_Résumé :_** Georgina Wright, descendante de l'inventeur du Vif d'or. Génie méconnue d'après elle, elle entre pour sa 6ème année à Poudlard, année qui s'annonce plein de belles promesses entre les maraudeurs, Rogue, Dumby et ses nouvelles lubies.

Chapitre 1 :

Je fixais intensément mon livre : « Magie théorique » d'Adalbert Lasornette. Tentant vainement de ne pas m'endormir sur chaque mot. Je papillonnais doucement des yeux, la tête lourde de sommeil. Si cela continuait j'allais m'effondrer sur le bouquin et commencer à baver – ce qui n'est pas très élégant et risquerai de me faire perdre des fans. Je me pinçais pour me réveiller tout en retenant un couinement à la petite douleur. Je me dandinais quelques instants, les cours étaient bientôt finis…. J'avais eu le droit à deux trois jours de repos après que ma dernière potion avait quasiment explosé à ma figure.

Moi je dis que j'aurai du avoir une récompense pour avoir sauvé le vieux Slug ! Je ne sais pas un titre du niveau de préfet ? Un ordre de Merlin ? Un trophée à mon nom ? Des galions ? Mais non j'avais juste eu le droit à des remontrances ! C'était donc cela que valait la vie de l'un des professeurs pour le bon Bubus ?

Je baissais à nouveau mon regard sur l'écriture fine et minuscule du livre en poussant un soupire d'ennui lorsque j'entendis un bruit suspect.

Très suspect même. Je tendais l'oreille en tournant la tête vers l'endroit d'où le son semblait provenir : le fin fond de la bibliothèque dans un coin encore plus sombre et isolé que celui dans lequel je me trouvais. Je me levais silencieusement, la curiosité m'envahissant. Une curiosité peut être malsaine, mais que voulez-vous ? Peut-être que c'est un pauvre élève qui s'est fait mal et je me dois en tant que gentille camarade de l'aider ! Je marchais doucement pour n'alerter personne. J'arrivais un bout d'un couloir de livres poussiéreux lorsque le bruit ce fit plus distinct.

Un gémissement.

Mais pas le gémissement de douleur ou d'ennui ou que sais-je d'autre, mais bien un gémissement de plaisir. Je me retins de ricaner vivement et allais d'en la rangé à côté de celle où se trouvait le couple coquin.

Vous vous dîtes que ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais ? Eh bien moi je dis que non, car c'est peut-être un grand scoop ! Comme Rogue embrassant Malefoy ! Je passais un œil entre deux livres afin de voir le duo en action sans qu'eux m'aperçoivent. Mon regard se posa d'abord sur deux jambes fines et féminines entourant le bassin d'un garçon… Il aurait quand même pu baisser son pantalon ! Je ne peux même pas voir ses fesses pour juger la marchandise… Quoi qu'elles semblent bien rebondies d'ici. Je remontais vers les visages pour voir celui d'une fille de poufsouffle de mon âge. Stump Garcia je crois, une vraie bécasse ne pensant qu'aux garçons et à l'apparence… Une des dindes poursuivant les maraudeurs. Le garçon qui était dos à moi avait des cheveux allant justes au-dessus des épaules d'un noir de geais. En fait ils ne faisaient que s'échanger leurs salives et du pelotage intensif pour le mec. Puis alors que j'allais quitter ce spectacle au final assez ennuyeux le nom du gars s'échappa des lèvres de la blaireau.

« Sirius »

Je me figeais, Sirius comme dans Sirius Black ? Je filais plus rapidement en entendant les plaintes de plaisirs de Stump augmenter rapidement- manquerait plus que Pince les entende et débarque ici et me voit –la suivantes des maraudeurs avaient donc enfin réussis à accrocher l'un d'eux ? Je penchais la tête sur le côté en me demandant si je devrai la féliciter ? Après tout elle avait surement enfin réalisé le but de pourquoi elle était née !

…

Mauvaise idée, nous ne sommes pas amies et en plus elle risquerait de se demander comment je sais qu'elle fornique joyeusement dans les coins sombres et je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer.

Je décidais donc de classer cette affaires dans un recoin de mon cerveaux puis sautillais en récupérant mes affaires je quittais l'antre de la culture et me dirigeais vers les toilettes. J'étais en train de chanter l'air d'une des chansons des bizarr'sisters –un groupe assez récent lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours résonna. Je sortais rapidement et me dirigeais vers l'antre du dragon qu'était l'infirmerie pour une dernière auscultation avant mon grand retour. Alors que je passais dans le couloir proche de la bibliothèque je vis Black sortir discrètement en resserrant sa cravate pendant que Stump « je glousse comme une dinde car je viens d'avoir un orgasme. », Black semblait déjà regretter son coup au vu de sa mine. Faut dire car par pour écarter les jambes, elle doit vraiment être chiante. Mais bon je n'irai pas le plaindre c'est lui qui a tenté le coup ! Pas moi, maintenant il devra vivre avec le fait d'avoir touché une glousseuse toute sa vie ! Je ricanais en détournant mon regard pour le poser sur l'entrée de l'infirmerie, le dernier accès avant de faire face au dragon.

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte, puis entrais silencieusement. Elle ne semblait pas être là. Peut-être dans son bureau ? J'entendis un grincement derrière moi et je me retournais.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un vieux film d'horreur pourri, je me sentis déglutir en croisant le regard de l'infirmière et en voyant son sourire « angélique ».

...

….

Bouhouhou j'ai peur ! Sortez-moi de là ! Pendant que j'hurlais intérieurement à la mort je tentais de me ressaisir en me disant qu'avec un peu de chance cela serait la dernière fois que je la verrai. Qu'avant ma prochaine visite à l'infirmerie elle serait remplacée par un séduisant jeune homme.

…

Etrangement je n'y crois pas trop. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sera lorsque les enfants de notre génération arriveront ! Je me sens déjà triste pour eux. Pour nous c'est trop tard, nous sommes déjà traumatisés, mais pensez aux générations futurs encore si innocentes ! Pensez aux cauchemars qu'ils subiront car nous aurons laissé cette femme avoir les pleins pouvoirs dans cette zone terriblement blanche et stérilisé où l'odeur d'antiseptique empeste.

…

Peut-être que je devrai en parler à Bubus ? Plaidez la cause que des futurs élèves ? Non. Il va encore m'écouter en souriant et en suçant des bonbons au citron sans rien faire.

…

C'est un sadique. J'en suis certaine.

Plus qu'une seule solution je vais devoir devenir la prochaine directrice pour sauver les enfants ! Alors que je pensais à ma nouvelle vocation un toussotement me fit revenir à la réalité.

C'est alors que je vis le visage rond avec quelques rides apparaissant, des cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches grisonnantes attachés en chignon, des yeux bruns sévères. Le dragon était là. Je retenais un cri plaintif et la suivait après l'avoir salué. Elle m'examina tout en me refaisant une nouvelle fois un sermon, comme quoi ce n'était pas sérieux et très dangereux de ne pas suivre les règles en cours de potions et en général. Mais que croyait-elle ? Si on suivait les règles comment pouvait-on trouver de nouvelles formules ? Potions ? Ingrédients ? En fumant le calumet de la paix pour voir les choses invisibles ?

Elle me tritura quelques minutes, prenant ma pression, mon taux de globules rouges… Ainsi il apparaissait des lumières de couleurs plus ou moins diversifiés, des chiffres, des mots… Rien que je comprenais alors que l'infirmière elle hochait la tête, les yeux plissés. Avait-elle des problèmes de vues ? Au bout de ce qui me semblait une éternité, elle m'annonça que je n'avais rien d'anormal et que je pouvais donc y aller. Je partais comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses, n'ayant qu'une pensée : m'éloigner d'ici. Alors que je parcourais les couloirs, je courais vers la grande salle lorsque je croisais mon meilleur ami. Je m'approchais de lui et lui sautait au cou. Malheureusement ma force nous fit tombée et on s'écroula. Mais pas sur le sol. Non, sur quelque chose de mou. Je tâtais la chose, c'était chaud, mou… Je levais mon regard, on aurait dit un uniforme masculin avec un corps à l'intérieur. Un visage pâle, des lèvres minces, un nez un peu crochu et des yeux d'un noir intense, des cheveux noirs un peu gras. Une seule solution : Severus Rogue.


End file.
